


酒酿糯米丸 17

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	酒酿糯米丸 17

“嗯。。。。。嗯。。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”  
陈伟霆的长裤早已被他自己扯到屁股下面。他双腿叉开半跪在办公椅上，握着刘昊然的手伸进自己T恤里，一边被他揉一边舒服得仰着脖子呻吟。  
后穴痒得很，粘腻的东西像是要流出来。他难耐地在刘昊然身上扭着腰，屁股轻轻地在他的西装裤上蹭。  
刘昊然一边揉他的胸，另一只手绕到后面柔缓地给他抚背，额头轻轻跟他靠在一起。“你下午是不是去练舞室了？”  
陈伟霆小馋嘴猫一样迷迷糊糊地凑过去咬他的嘴巴，一边跟他亲亲一边发出一声几乎微不可闻的“嗯。”  
刘昊然搂着他的腰回吻，“等不到我回家了？”  
陈伟霆整个人陷在情欲里，只想着要全身每一处都被他疼爱。他抬起下巴，把修长的脖颈露出来给刘昊然亲。“呜。。。。。。你摸摸这里。。。。。。”

*  
陈伟霆在三种状况下最想做爱，午睡醒，醉酒后，和在练舞室长时间排练后。  
刘昊然晚上自己在办公室看材料，听到保安打电话说威廉来了。正纳闷发生什么事，转眼看见人到他门口。  
一开门威廉就整个人靠到他怀里，身上热得像生了病似的。  
“你亲亲我。。。。。。我难受。”

*  
刘昊然托着他的背防止他从办公椅上掉下来，陈伟霆两手勾住他的脖子，咬着嘴唇闷哼了一声。  
刘昊然立马感觉到自己西装裤湿了一块。  
他手伸到下面去摸他湿漉漉的臀缝，一边给他揉下面一边亲他，“那如果办公室外面有人怎么办？”  
陈伟霆浑身酥软，扭头闭着眼睛趴在刘昊然肩上，他喘得厉害，整个人好像快融化成一滩水了一样。“你讨厌。。。。。。我都要难受死了。。。。。。”  
刘昊然一只手放在他屁股上轻轻给他把穴口揉软，侧过脸温柔地亲他已经微微汗湿的后脖子。“好了好了，我知道。”  
陈伟霆完全没了力气，把脸埋在他肩上，整个身子被他上上下下周到地照顾着，却依旧委屈得很。“工作重要还是我重要。。。。。。”  
刘昊然手指蘸一点ky，另一只手托着他的屁股，一边小心翼翼地进入一边亲他的肩，凑到他耳朵旁边：“你看看我现在顾着谁。。。。。。”

*  
刘昊然把外套给他披在身上，站在办公桌前像哄小宝宝一样轻柔地抚摸他的后脖颈。  
陈伟霆还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，趴在刘昊然肩上抑制不住地呻吟。  
刘昊然一边吻他的耳朵，一边从下面伸进去抚摸他的后腰和屁股。  
陈伟霆身上的汗还没落，光滑的身子上到处是又湿又热的触感。  
桌上传来手机铃声。  
是吴庸。

“喂，爸爸。”  
“在公司。”  
陈伟霆一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，辛苦地压抑着自己的喘气声，让声音不至于被电话那头的人听到。  
刘昊然把肩膀凑过来让他靠着，手留恋地在他潮湿的身体上徘徊。  
“对，梁宇中午请另一边的人吃饭了，短时间内应该不会有麻烦了。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯。”  
刘昊然一边应着，一边低头吻他后脖颈。

*  
刘昊然坐进驾驶座，把用纸巾包着奶茶杯的杯身递给陈伟霆，脸上有些许担忧，“怎么办。。。。。。看保安哥哥的表情，宝宝刚刚叫得连他都听见了。”  
陈伟霆低头唑了一口吸管，看了他一眼，面无表情地“哦”了一声。  
然后耳朵悄悄地变红了。  
刘昊然低头偷笑。

陈伟霆发觉被骗，低头吸一口奶茶，撅着嘴巴朝他抱怨。“你都没有给我加冰块。”  
刘昊然挠挠他手心，“刚那个那个完的小宝宝不可以喝冰的东西。”  
陈伟霆垂下眼睛喝奶茶。  
哼。

**********  
*  
陈伟霆脑袋枕着刘昊然的大腿侧躺在沙发上。  
妈妈和fifi去采购了，他刚洗完澡，一件衣服都没有穿，光溜溜地裹在一件薄的绒毯里面。  
刘昊然在给他掏耳朵。  
陈伟霆耳朵里面被弄得又酥又痒，受用得很。他眯着眼睛，左脚的脚尖忍不住轻轻跟右脚的脚跟轻轻摩擦。  
刘昊然擦擦挖耳勺，抬头看了一眼沙发对面，忍不住低头笑。“你看宝宝的表情。”  
宝宝现在已经能够抓着小床的栏杆坐起来，正皱着小眉头一本正经地研究着刘昊然和陈伟霆的举动。  
陈伟霆睁开眼睛看了一眼，也被逗笑。趴在刘昊然腿上直勾勾地看着宝宝，跟宝宝眉来眼去。  
宝宝看到陈伟霆对他温柔地笑，也开心地笑得眼睛眯成一条缝。  
刘昊然把挖耳勺拿出来，拍拍他的屁股，“另一边。”

刘昊然两边都掏完，陈伟霆依旧懒洋洋地不愿从他身上起来。  
刘昊然看他露在毯子外的脚丫子依旧在轻轻摩擦，整个人舒服得像只大猫咪一样，把手伸进毯子抚摸他的光滑的身体。  
陈伟霆躺他他腿上仰着脖子，嘴唇微微张着，勾引他来亲自己。  
刘昊然低头吻他的唇，一下，两下。  
耳边传来了宝宝响亮的抗议声。

宝宝从出生开始对陈伟霆的占有欲就格外强，非常介意有人对陈伟霆有过于亲密的举动。  
鉴于家里只有刘昊然会对爹地亲亲抱抱，宝宝对刘昊然格外警惕。  
明明陈伟霆不在家的时候跟刘昊然也亲得很，陈伟霆拍完戏回来，只生疏了一两天，就又故态复萌。

有一天早晨刘昊然出门之前借口让陈伟霆给他打领带，仗着妈妈和fifi坐在沙发上背对着门廊，就把陈伟霆抱在鞋柜上跟他接吻。  
结果被小床上的宝宝看见了。  
宝宝非常生气。

刘昊然觉得自己那天运气不好。  
他也没想让宝宝看见，谁知道就被他看见了。  
看见就看见呗，竟然还敢抗议。  
谁给惯的臭毛病。  
刘昊然也非常生气。  
他直接把陈伟霆带到家门外，把门一关，把人压在门上舌吻。  
吻到陈伟霆口水都咽不下去，滴滴答答地流了他一手，才给他擦干净嘴巴，让fifi开门。  
陈伟霆对他这种中学二年级的行为水平非常不齿，一晚上都拒绝跟他说话。

但是那件事过后，宝宝并没有任何降低戒备等级的意思。  
今天看到刘昊然当着自己的面把爹地抱着吻，还是由衷地觉得不爽。

陈伟霆听到宝宝的声音，两手环着刘昊然的脖子对着他嘴巴吹气，“唔。。。。。。我要抱宝宝。”  
刘昊然只得从小床里把宝宝抱出来。  
陈伟霆用毯子裹着下半身，把宝宝举在自己怀里，嘟着嘴要亲亲。  
被香香之后又把宝宝转个身，指挥他亲亲爸爸。  
宝宝凑到刘昊然脸颊旁边，软软的嘴唇蹭蹭他，在刘昊然脸上留下了一个湿答答的吻。  
刘昊然沉着脸握着他小小的手指，不乐意地看着他。“你就会搞这些。。。。。。”  
宝宝占据了有利位置，对他大度地露出迷人微笑。

陈伟霆让宝宝靠在自己怀里。  
他毯子只裹了下半身，胸前两颗红樱桃露在外面。  
宝宝觉得好奇，先是用手抓，然后撅着嘴凑上去亲亲。  
陈伟霆嗔怪地抬头看刘昊然。跟你一样色眯眯的。  
刘昊然黑着脸看了一眼，转身去卧室给陈伟霆拿衣服。

*****  
下午5点多正是北京堵车最严重的时候。  
陈伟霆白天拍了一整天的广告，被车载着这么走两步停一会儿，渐渐就有些犯困。  
刘昊然在旁边看他脑袋一点一点地要睡过去，赶快伸手把人搂到怀里。  
威廉脑袋碰到他衬衫的那一刻，他身上特有的清甜又诱人的香水味让刘昊然瞬间有些情迷。  
刘昊然舔舔嘴唇，一手托着他的肩，低头蹭着他胸口的衬衫仔细闻了闻。  
怪不得他今天去接威廉的时候听到保镖偷偷跟旁边的同伴说，你都不知道他有多香。  
怀里的宝宝今天真的好香啊。

陈伟霆睁开眼的时候，罗宾已经下车了。车里只剩下他和刘昊然两个人。  
他整个人蜷在刘昊然怀里，脑袋靠在他的颈窝。  
刘昊然一手摸着他的后脖子，鼻子像狗狗嗅东西一样在他耳朵后面蹭蹭。  
他迷迷糊糊抬手轻轻锤刘昊然胸口，“你干嘛。”  
又微微抬眼瞥了一眼车窗外面，“他们没到吗？”  
刘昊然揉揉他的腰，“他们都堵在三环了，估计得有一会儿。”  
“哦。”  
“那干嘛不进去？”  
刘昊然吸吸鼻子，心情复杂地低头看他，亲一下他嘴唇。“你今天怎么这么香？”  
陈伟霆有些疑惑，也吸吸鼻子嗅嗅空气，“香吗？——我感觉不出来。”  
刘昊然很是介怀，嘴角都耷拉了。“我今天等你的时候保镖哥哥都说你香。”  
“哦。”  
“你今天穿这么性感，又这么香，是不是因为一会儿张延要来？”  
陈伟霆噗嗤一声笑出来，拿手捶打他。“不是啊？你瞎吃什么醋？”  
“那你为什么这么香？”  
“不知道诶，因为中午少喝了一点酒？身体热了所以挥发得快？”  
刘昊然手伸进他外套里，隔着衬衫摸着他的后腰，然后板着脸摇摇头，“不是啊，你现在不热啊。”  
“不是就不是吧，”陈伟霆笑眯眯地抬手捏他下巴，“你今天怎么回事，嗯？”  
刘昊然不乐意地把头埋在他肩上，“你这么香香的，我不喜欢他们在你旁边。”  
陈伟霆像揉狗狗一样揉揉他的脑袋，“好了，没事的，他们只是闻一闻。张延喜欢女孩子。”  
说着又软软地趴到他胸上，声音突然变得几乎听不见。“再说。。。。。。我哪里最香。。。不是你知道。。。。。”  
说完耳朵立马红彤彤。

刘昊然心情立时多云转晴，取而代之地是想要把怀里的小妖精摁在这里狠狠地搞一顿的念头。  
不过考量了一下现实可行性，还是理智地放弃了。  
“那你今天不能坐张延旁边。”  
“也不能再喝酒了。”  
讨厌别的男人看见宝宝醉酒的样子。  
就算醉酒了，宝宝香香的软绵绵的样子也只有我可以看。


End file.
